


There'll be Much Mistletoe-ing and Heart will be Glowing when Loved Ones are Near

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Milkovich-Gallaghers a few years down the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll be Much Mistletoe-ing and Heart will be Glowing when Loved Ones are Near

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song The Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Andy Williams

“Get up, get up, get up!” Yevgeny shouts running into their room, “It's Christmas!” He launches himself onto their bed, ignoring the pained groans coming from under the covers. “Santa came!”

“Aren't you a little to old to believe in Santa.” Mickey mumbles, still cocooned in the covers. Ian elbows him and starts to get up, almost upending Yevgeny in the process.

“Is your sister up yet?” Ian asks, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Anyone could've predicted that Svetlana would eventually get knocked up again. No one could've predicted that Ian and Mickey would fall head over heels for the little girl and offer to take care of her too.

“I haven't heard her cry yet.” Yevgeny answers, shrugging and hopping off the bed. “I'll go check.” 

“Leave her in her crib!” Ian calls after him, doubting Yevgeny would listen. The kid was only seven, but he loved his sister to death.

“C'mon sleepy, you gotta get up.” Ian coaxes, pulling the covers off Mickey's face. “Svetlana will be here at 9.”

“Ugh, I'm getting too old for this shit.” Mickey complains, sitting up and gesturing for his robe.

Ian hands him his robe while laughing “Mick, you're 26. And old people can't do the things you did last night.” he teases, kissing Mickey playfully.

“Gross.” Yevgeny groans, returning to their room with Viktoriya in his arms. 

“Yev,” Ian chastises, taking her from his arms “You're not supposed to hold her unless one of us is with you.” 

“You're right here.” He shoots back easily, this not being the first time they've had this discussion.

Ian rolls his eyes at the ways Mickey laughs at their son's comment, “Okay fine, you're not allowed to hold her unless one of us hands her to you, I'm scared to death of you dislocating her arm again.”

“It only happened once,” he mutters, “And anyway, she was fine after a few days.”

“Weeks,” Mickey finally chimes in “And those hospital bills were a bitch to pay off.”

“Mick,” Ian warns automatically, used to warning him a thousand times a day to watch his language around their children. “You ready to see what Santa brought you?” He asks Yevgeny, wanting to get off the topic of their daughter's injuries.

“Yes!” Yevgeny responds excitedly, rushing ahead of his dads into the living room.

“Come on baby girl,” Ian sets Viktoriya down to let her walk into the living room herself, grabbing her hand to keep her steady, Mickey following with his usual grouchy face.

Yevgeny had already dumped half his stocking out by the time Ian lets go of Viktoriya's hand to make coffee for him and Mickey.

“Hell yeah!” Yevgeny exclaims as he pulls his new video game out of his stocking.

“You better watch your mouth when your mom gets here,” Mickey warns, “You know she gives me shit when you swear.”

“Are Debbie and Mandy coming?” Yevgeny asks as he sorts through the candy he dumped out of his stocking.

“For dinner, yeah.” Mickey responds, helping Viktoriya pull things out of her stocking. She squeals as Ian walks in from the kitchen and hands Mickey a coffee, earning a thankful “You are a godsend.” in return.

“You heard back from them?” Ian asks as he settles down on the couch, Yevgeny at his feet.

“Yeah, they'll be able to make it down. Carl is too busy with his classes though.” Mickey shakes his head, still not believing that Carl was in college.

“And Lip?” Ian asks, not bothering to ask about Fiona and her family, they had hosted Christmas dinner last year and were taking the year off for themselves.

“Nah, he's going to his girlfriends house.” Mickey replies, tugging a baby-sized santa hat onto Viktoriya's little head. “Remind me again why we're in charge of Christmas dinner?”

“Because Fiona hosted it last year, and Mandy and Debbie the year before that.” Ian nudges Yevgeny with his foot, pulling his attention away from dissecting his stocking “You wanna do breakfast or presents first?”

“Let's do breakfast first, so that mom can be here for presents.”

Ian smiles gently, loving their little family “Sounds good.”

~

“Where are my kids?” Svetlana lets herself into the house, removing her coat and hat as she enters the kitchen. Yevgeny runs to throw his arms around her waist, as if he doesn't see her everyday.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Mickey mutters from his seat at the kitchen table, earning a glare from Svetlana.

“Merry Christmas. Is this what you feed to my children?” She asks, picking up a strip of bacon. “This is disgusting, there is fat dripping from this.”

“It's Christmas, they can afford to eat a little bacon.” Ian hugs her in greeting before picking Viktoriya up out of her high chair and handing her to Svetlana.

“Holiday is no excuse to poison children.” She smiles warmly at her daughter, who babbles happily in response. 

“Lets go to the living room, we waited for you to open presents.” Ian suggests, much to Yevgeny's delight. He takes Viktoriya from Svetlana, “You ready to open presents, Vikky?”

“You do not call her that. I hate that name.” Svetlana reminds him, having named their daughter after her sister.

“Sorry.” he responds quickly, wanting to keep the peace. They all go to the living room, where Yevgeny was already sorting the presents by who they were for. He had been very excited to go to school and to learn, reading being his favorite thing to do at school.

Ian sets Viktoriya onto the carpet before settling on the couch next to Mickey, Svetlana sitting in the chair next to them. “You do not spoil them, yes?” She asks, eyeing the larger presents.

“Maybe a little,” Ian replies, resting his hand on his husband's knee. “But it's Christmas.”

“You must stop using holiday as excuse.” Svetlana says exasperatedly, taking the present Yevgeny hands her and eyeing it cautiously.

“Don't worry, we spoil you too.” Mickey teases, leaning closer to Ian and letting their hands tangle, smiling at the warm metal pressing against his fingers. There hadn't actually been a wedding, just a ring exchange with lots of sex, on a night when Svetlana had the kids.

“Thank you.” She opens the present, a faux fur coat and a homemade coupon for an IUD. She rolls her eyes at them, but still gives them a small smile, “Merry Christmas.”

~

“So how's college life?” Ian asks at dinner, standing next to the table and bouncing a fussy Viktoriya. 

“It's great!” Debbie replies at the same time Mandy groans. “The classes are so interesting and the parties take a lot of the stress off.”

“Bullshit,” Mandy follows up, ignoring the glare Svetlana shoots her “The classes are hard as hell and the parties don't have enough alcohol.” Debbie gives her a put-upon look, so she quickly adds on “I guess it's not all bad. The dating pool is pretty good.”

“I think you mean the fu... Screwing pool.” Debbie smiles politely at Svetlana, before pointing at Mandy and continuing “She's got a different guy in her room every night.”

Mandy scoffs at that “Once a week, bitch. And that's nothing compared to the teacher you're seeing.”

“A teacher, Debbie?” Ian gives her a disappointed look, which she quickly waves off.

“Whatever, at least he's not married like that last guy.” She smirks at Ian's groan, as Mickey laughs out loud.

“As if you haven't been with your fair share of married men.” Mickey says as he pushes away from the table and reaches for Viktoriya, “Give me my daughter, you need to eat.”

Ian gratefully hands her off and Mickey continues, “Mandy you better not finish college pregnant, you either Debbie.” Both girls roll their eyes at him. “And it sounds like being roommates is working out for you?” 

“Sure, Debbie isn't nearly as messy as you. It looks like the married life is working out for you?” Mandy responds, voice taunting. 

“Hell yeah it is.” Mickey responds easily, not even wanting to take the bait. Ian smiles at him around a mouthful of cranberry sauce, for which Mickey sticks his tongue out at him.

“Gross” Yevgeny says for the second that day, grabbing a roll from the center of the table.

“Do not reach, asks politely.” Svetlana chides, slightly smacking his shoulder. He mumbles a quick sorry, before attempting to nod discreetly at Mandy's beer.

“Not until you're 15,” She responds without a second thought, “God, you act more and more like Carl everyday.”

“How is Carl?” Ian jumps in, “He couldn't come because of school work?” 

“Sure,” Debbie laughs “If school work is code for “getting drunk with my girlfriend and stealing the school's mascot costume again.””

Ian just sighs at that, so Mandy says “Don't worry, he's actually doing pretty well, at least in terms of keeping up with his school work and not getting into too many fights.”

Ian smiles appreciatively at Mandy “Thank god for small miracles.” 

~

The night was ended with cheek kisses and shoulder punches at the door, with promises of visiting more than once a month. 

“I take children tonight.” Svetlana offers, raising an eyebrow at Mickey and nodding toward Ian. “Give you and Ian some time with yourselves.”

“Best Christmas present you could give us, really.” Micky responds, handing her Viktoriya as Ian packs her diaper bag. 

“Thank you Svetlana.” Ian says sincerely, him and Mickey giving their children quick hugs before ushering them out the door.

“Finally.” Ian sighs jokingly. Mickey rolls his eyes at him as he walks into the living room.

He hands Ian a small box, ignoring his protests “It didn't cost anything, so technically it doesn't break our “no gifts” rule.”

“Whatever” Ian mumbles, unwrapping it quickly. His eyes light up as he pulls the sprig of mistletoe out of the small box. 

Mickey takes it from his and holds it above their heads, blushing slightly before leaning in to give Ian a chaste kiss. “Merry Christmas, Ian.”

Ian smiles like Mickey had given him the world, which really, he kinda did. “Merry Christmas, Mick.” he returns, before surging forward to give his husband a proper kiss under the mistletoe.

And if anyone asks about how the tree got knocked over and a few of the lights got tugged down, Ian would just shrug and excuse it with a smirk and an “It's Christmas.”


End file.
